blackjewelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kermilla
Kermilla was a Summer-sky Jeweled Queen. She became the District Queen of Bhak and Woolskin after stealing Cassidy's court and villages by persuading her First Circle that she would be a better and more glamorous Queen. History Early Life She, like many Queens, comes from a wealthy aristocrat background. She seems to have been spoiled by her father, which contributed to her self-centeed personality. During her training to become a Queen, she was sent by Sabrina, Territory Queen of Dharo, to be an apprentcie under Cassidy, the District Queen of Bhak and Woolskin. During this time, she dazzled Cassidy's court with her beauty and charm, who came to see Cassidy as homely in comparison. She also tacked Cassidy with the cruel nickname of 'Freckledy". After Cassidy's contract ended, Kermilla became the Queen of Woolskin and Bhak, an act for which Cassidy bore a grudge Shalador's Lady She arrives to the Greyhaven Estate in order to persuade Cassidy to grant her the "Queen's Gift", a sum of money that a previous Queen leaves to a new Queen. Cassidy, however, refuses and promptly orders Kermilla out of Dena Nehele. Kermilla seems shocked by the exchange, and seems not to understand why Cassidy is angry at her. She then meets Theran, who falls in love with her, and after he discovers what has happened, he asks her to stay, on the grounds that since the estate is his property, Cassidy cannot make her leave as long as he wishes her to stay. She and Theran both plan to place her on the throne of Dena Nehele. Cassidy flees from the estate and Theran begins to take Kermilla about the local aristocrats to gain their support of her. However, problems arise as Kermilla begins to break certain rules, such as not going into the landen parts of the town, and has an argument with a shopkeeper that results in a loss of favour towards her. Things are made worse when she orders one of her men to steal a Sceltie from Cassidy's court in Eyota after hearing how much attention she is attracting, which fails miserably when he is killed in the attempt. She also has poor relations with Theran's staff. Soon after the formation of Shalador Nehele, the remaining warlords of the region met with Theran and ask him to remove Kermilla, claiming that she is the same as the twisted queens who once ruled there and they do not want her. Though this hurts Theran to do, he follows through for the sake of his people and orders Kermilla out. Loss of everything Upon returning to her villages, she finds a new staff has been employed who do not know her and pay her little respect. She meets with Sabrina to find out what is going on. Sabrina explains that Kermilla's expenses while in Dena Nehele have left the villages in debt and unable to pay further tithes. She also scolds Kermilla for abandoning her own district for so many months. Because of this, she decides to end Kermilla's contract early, saying that Darlena, the Queen of the province Bhak and Woolskin was in, would unoffically rule until a new District Queen was chosen. Kermilla then returned to her own home, where she planned to ask for their help and money until she could regain some status. However, her parents refuses due to the fact their family is in debt from having to support Kermilla's lofty expenses for so long. Finally, she is called to The Keep by Saetan, where she has an enchantment placed on her to make her look homely. This was apparently suggested by Jaenelle, in order to make her learn proper behavior, for she had always used her looks to get everything she wanted. It would be two years before her original appearance returned. Appearances *''Shalador's Lady'' Category:People Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Light-Jewelled characters Category:District Queens